Just a litte closer
by Vanehei
Summary: Their eyes met at the moment, and all time seemed to go on a stand still. It was cliché, it was like a badly written romance novel, but it was happening to Misaki… A one shot about secret desires


This is my first fic in English, and is possible because Wayra did all the beta reader thing. She did a great job and put a lot or herself in this little one shot so... in the end, this is not just mine, its hers too. (It was an honour for me because i love her fics...)

So, this is it... with a lot of grammar fix and with a lot of wayra stuff... (thanks girl!)

* * *

What is in Misakis head when she is out of work?

**Just a little closer**

A quiet and cool night was all that Misaki could wish for after a hard day of work. Maybe because her brain was constantly working out intricate ways to catch Contractors involved in criminal activities, or just maybe because all those past months chasing a shadow had some physical and mental effects on her. All in all, she was just tired.

"Take a few days off," was the advice that she heard every day from different people, but she knew that it wouldn't be enough. She needed to catch BK-201 and that was all.

_BK-201…_

She was surprised by her own thoughts... it was like an obsession. Misaki wasn't used to losing, and the fact that she was losing this game just pissed her off, one day at a time.

Alone in her apartment, Misaki would take a long bath, trying to focus her mind on nothing but pure white. However, black would always appear before her.

With a sigh, she got out of the bathtub and took a pink towel to cover her wet body. When that was done, she stepped out of the bathroom and went into kitchen. Despite her chaotic thoughts, Misaki could always find time to focus on one of the most important things to her; food.

So, she made herself a light dinner…or what she would consider light at least. For dinner, she ate a huge portion of ramen, a rather large sandwich, and a jumbo size dish of cereal and milk.

After she devoured her 'small' portions of food, she set about to cleaning all the dishes. While Misaki did this, she couldn't help but smile with uncontained pleasure as she stood in front of the sink.

"I really should go to bed," she whispered.

Silk sheets were waiting to embrace her with their softness, and she was waiting for those sheets too. When the dishes were good and clean, Misaki finally gave into their call, went straight for her room, headed towards her bed, and thoroughly passed out on it. At first she stayed a wake a bit, but even she couldn't fight off the Sandman's spell. It only took five minutes after she laid her head on her pillow to drift off into the dream world.

In was funny, Misaki was dreaming about herself sleeping, or at least that's what she thinks in the beginning, before a little sound made her wake up. Her first reflex was to take her gun and go where the sound had come. Her training was kicking in, and there was not much she could do to fight it off. Once her police side kicked in, it wouldn't go away until she had investigated that sound.

Cautiously, she walked into her living room, and that's when the sound happened again. "Who's there?" she yelled. There was no response. "Who is there?" she asked again with some fury in her voice. '

Just then, a thought practically slapped her in the face. _The balcony! _

However, it was too late. The huge door made of crystal opened very slowly from the outside. What was odd was that it was supposed to be closed from the inside.

A tall, black silhouette was all that Misaki could see through the darkness. "Who are you?" she said.

"Do you really want my answer?" Replied a deep voice. It didn't take much for Misaki to realize that she was talking to a man. What really bothered her though…was that it was so familiar; so much so, that she could feel herself become frightened. However, for the life of her, she couldn't pinpoint who that voice belonged to.

"What do you want? I have a gun!" she said growled. Try as she might though, she couldn't hide that small amount of fear in her voice.

Step by step, the silhouette was getting closer to her. Misaki needed to keep a level head, but she was petrified. Situations like this she could handle on the field, but…this was happening to her right now, in her very house…

Very soon, the silhouette was close enough that she could feel him taking her hand, the one that was holding the gun. _Snap out of it! _A small voice in her head screamed. _Shoot him! Fight him! _But she just couldn't move. It was as if the man before her had cast a spell on her…

Slowly, the man took the gun out her hand, and she didn't try to stop him.

"Why?" she asked. It was more to herself than him. Despite that, he answered her question for her…

All he said was one thing. "Because you want it." This time, the man was even closer now, so close that Misaki thought she could feel his breath in front of her face. It was that moment she figured it out who this man was.

"BK-201," she whispered.

"Yes," he said softly.

Her heart was racing like it never did before. She had fear coursing through her vein like ice…but she was also very excited; thrilled even. Her conscience screamed at her to resist temptation, but she refused to listen anymore. Slowly and very carefully, she placed her hand on his face, but all she could feel was a cold mask. It was that very moment that the moon made its appearance, and she could watch the white mask closer than ever before.

"I need to take it off…" Misaki said as if she was asking for permission to do it. BK-201 got a little bit closer and she could feel his strong body against hers.

Slowly as to not startle her, he held her by the waist.

Misaki could feel her own breath getting deeper and deeper, and later he said "Take it off." Her heart made a little jump, she was sure that he could feel it because they were so close.

With a deep breath, she reached out and took off the cold white mask. Misaki was amazed by how strong the moonlight was that night. It was so strong, that it almost completely filled her dark living room. "Li...K..." she said before been interrupted for the men in front for her.

"Shhhh…" BK-201 said putting a finger on her lips.

Their eyes met at the moment, and all time seemed to go on a stand still. It was cliché, it was like a badly written romance novel, but it was happening to Misaki…and that's all that really mattered. She could almost feel electricity running through her body, but BK-201 wasn't using his power.

Suddenly, that's when she noticed just how beautiful the colors of his eyes were. "They're…so blue," Misaki said, almost not noticing that her mouth was moving.

BK-201 got closer to her face, now she could feel his breath. "Just, let it happen," he said gently.

And that's when Misaki finally closed her eyes, feeling his lips getting closer to hers…

The scene suddenly changed as a bright ray of light came through the window, and the annoying sound of an alarm clock forced her to open her eyes.

_Damn it!_ She thought angrily as she quickly got out of bed. "It was just a dream," Misaki mumbled, still not fully awake.

As she left her room for the bathroom, she tried to scrub sleep out of her eyes with the back of her hand without much success. As soon as she got into the bathroom, Misaki set about to washing her face. With a sigh, she looked at herself in the mirror, blushing furiously. It only took a few seconds for reality to finally give her a harsh shove, and it was that very moment that she let out a scream.

"Oh my God, why did I have that dream?!"

She was lying to herself, obviously. However…sometimes it was best to let ignorance take over and let sleeping dogs lie.


End file.
